


All Night Long

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Closet Sex, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Humiliation kink, I would be too, Kinda hate sex??, Louis is downstairs, M/M, Probs eating cheethos, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/gifts).



Niall wanted to have a small gathering of friends for the New Years, but only two of his friends could make it. Well, his friend, Louis, and Louis' friend, Harry. Niall actually hated Harry, because he was rude and had no manners.

 

Niall expected Harry to come because Louis was coming. That was another reason Niall hated Harry. He acted as if he had to be by Louis' side twenty-four-seven.  
Setting up drinks, candy, and board games, Niall was excited, despite Harry coming along. As soon as he was done setting everything up, he sat down on his leather couch.

 

After a few minutes of sitting, Niall heard the doorbell ring. Getting up off the couch as fast as he could, Niall hurried towards the door.

 

"Come on, Niall! Open up!" Harry's voice boomed from the other side of the door.  
Rolling his eyes, Niall quickly opened the door to shut Harry up. Noticing that Louis wasn't with him, Niall started to become confused. 

"Uh, where's Lou?" Niall asked, and Harry sighed obnoxiously.

 

"Don't worry, he's in the car. He'll be coming in; he's just grabbing something," Harry said as he walked through the door. 

"Oh, and his name is 'Louis', not 'Lou'."  
Niall felt like ripping out Harry's nice hair, but instead, he flipped him the bird. He hated Harry for more than one reason, but his rudeness was the main reason.

 

"Shut up, it's my nickname for him," Niall explained, but Harry just laughed.

 

"Listen, if I were you, I'd stop trying to get with Louis," he warned, and that made Niall curious. He wasn't sure what Harry meant by that, but he was going to find out.

 

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" snapped Niall, and Harry rolled his eyes at him. Obviously annoyed by Niall's question, Harry didn't want to answer it.

 

"I mean that Louis isn't gay, dumbass," Harry informed Niall, and Niall blushed at the statement.

 

"You don't have to be so rude, Harry," Niall snapped as Louis walked through his front door. Slamming the front door, Louis looked angry at both men.

 

"Why do you two have to constantly fight? Seriously, you two need to knock it off," yelled Louis, and Harry shook his head at Niall. "No, Harry. It's not just Niall, it's you, too."

 

Blushing, Harry looked down at his shoes. He didn't want Louis to yell at him anymore, only because he felt as if it was all Niall's fault. But Louis wasn't buying his innocent act, and he had enough of it.

 

"No, you guys are going to settle this tonight. You two, come with me, now," Louis said, not giving them a chance to walk for themselves. Grabbing onto their sweater sleeves, Louis led them upstairs to Niall's guest bedroom.

 

"Why are we going up here?" Harry asked as Louis let both go from his grip.

 

"You two are going in the closet for the rest of the night. I'm sick and tired of being in the middle of your worthless fights. So, I'm locking you guys in here for the night." Louis informed them, and Harry gave Louis a weird look.

 

"Are you trying to make a bad gay joke?" Harry asked, and Louis gave him a serious face.

 

"No, Harry. I'm trying to get you to get along." Niall walked willingly into the closet, but Harry was being difficult.

 

"Okay, but if I end up killing him, it's your fault," stated Harry, and Louis rolled his eyes at him.

 

"Shut up, and get in the closet," Louis demanded, and Harry scoffed.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Harry said as he walked slowly into the closet.

 

Closing the doors to the closet, Louis undid his belt, and took it off. Wrapping it around the closet doorknobs, he made sure that it wouldn't let the doors open. Realizing that the belt wasn’t going to be good enough, Louis grabbed Niall's desk chair. Placing it underneath the doorknobs, Louis then checked if it was going to work.  
Thankfully, it did work this time. Walking out of the room, and downstairs, Louis thought about snacking on the food that Niall had set up for them. Turning on the music, Louis sat back and began to relax. 

+++

 

"You know? This is your fault," Harry snapped at Niall as he tried looking for the light switch. Successfully turning it on, he gave Niall a death glare.

 

"No it's not, you've always messed with me. High school, and now. So don't fucking say this is my fault," Niall yelled, pushing Harry back a bit.

 

"What was that for, bitch?" Harry yelled back, and ultimately pushed Niall onto a pile of shoes.

 

"Fuck you!" Niall yelled as he tried getting up off the floor. Pushing him back down, Harry smirked at Niall.

 

"That's the plan, Niall," Harry smirked, taking off his belt.

 

"Wait, what?" Niall asked with shock; he definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of Harry's mouth.

 

"In all honesty, I've been wanting to use your slutty mouth, but, I know you wouldn't like it. I respect that, y'know?" Harry said, and Niall stood up.

 

"Woah, what the fuck Harry? Where's this coming from?" Niall asked, trying to figure out what Harry was thinking.

 

"My head, my feelings. Tell me you don't want me like that, and I'll drop this conversation," Harry said, refusing to look at Niall.

 

"I..I'm just shocked to hear this coming from you. Why now? Why tell me now?" Niall asked, his head running felt like it was running a thousand miles per hour.

 

This was all just one confusing situation that Niall found himself in, and he wanted answers. He would give Harry answers, but only when he got his answers first.

 

"Well, I've been mean to you since High School because I knew you were— are in love with Louis...and I was jealous of him," Harry said, trying not to get upset.

 

"Jealous of Louis? I'm not that special," Niall replied to Harry's confession.

 

"Yes, you are, but...I'm not romantically into you. I'm aromantic, Niall." Harry admitted, and Niall gave him a weird look like he didn't understand what that meant.

 

"Aromantic?"

 

"Aromantic, as in, I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone. Never have, and never will," Harry informed Niall, and Niall finally understood it. "and I've been wanting to fuck you since the tenth grade, honestly."

 

Looking down at the floor, Niall started to think. He wondered why Harry would come out with this now, especially since they were trapped in a closet together.  
"Sorry I even tol-” Harry was saying before Niall cut him off.

"I never said I didn't want it, because...well...I do want it. I want you to use me, and it goes perfect with my kink I have," Niall admitted, and Harry's jaw dropped.

 

"Well, what's your kink then?" Harry asked curiously.

 

"I...well, I like being verbally humiliated. I know it sounds strange, and I'm so sorry if it turns you off," Niall apologized, but Harry just smirked at him.

 

"Don't apologize, Niall. I actually like humiliating the sluts that I fuck."

 

"So, the answer is…yes." Niall smirked, and Harry pointed to the closet floor.

 

"Get on your knees like a good slut, then," Harry said with a seductive smirk that already was making Niall hard.

 

"Yes, sir," Niall said, but Harry shook his head.

 

"No, in the bedroom, or whenever we're alone together, you will call me Daddy. Understood?" Harry asked in a serious tone of voice.

 

"I understand, Daddy," Niall said, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

 

"That's a good slut, and because you're listening, I'll let you make Daddy come before he fucks you."

 

"Thank you, Daddy," Niall said, causing Harry to smirk.

 

Taking off his skinny jeans, Harry removed his boxers as well. Niall gasped at the sight of his growing-hard cock. "Like what you see, Slut?" Harry asked as he began to stroke his cock.

 

"Yes, Daddy. I love your big cock," Niall said as he rubbed the front of his jeans.  
"Good, because you're gonna be my size queen," he said, signaling for Niall to start sucking. 

Taking the shaft in his hands, Niall began with his balls. "Mm, you knew just where to start, slut." Harry moaned as Niall stroked his cock faster, making sure to lightly squeeze the tip.

 

Leading Niall's mouth to his shaft, Niall began to tease Harry. He didn't seem to care about being teased.

"Just like that, slut. You're such a dirty fucking slut, I swear." He moaned as Niall sucked on his tip.

 

Sucking on Harry's tip, Niall stroked his own cock through his jeans. Moving his mouth further down Harry's shaft, Niall looked up at Harry. Noticing that Harry had a smirk on his face made Niall nervous.

 

Pulling out his cock from Niall's mouth, Harry started to leak precome. Slapping Niall's face with his cock, Harry wiped the precome all over his cheeks.

 

"You look pretty with my precome all over your slutty face," Harry commented as he grabbed onto Niall's hair. "Mm, gonna fuck your face; open up," he said, slapping Niall in the face with his cock again. Doing as he was told, Niall opened his mouth wide, and prepared himself for Harry's cock.

 

Moving his cock in and out of Niall's mouth, Harry kept his grip on Niall's blond hair. 

"Mm, fuck," Harry moaned as he hit the back of Niall's throat. "Gonna fuck your throat, slut," moaned Harry, and Niall opened his mouth as wide as possible. Thrusting in and out of Niall's throat, Harry pulled back after several thrusts. "You okay, slut?"

 

"Yes, Daddy...I'm okay," Niall said, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Good, because Daddy's close to coming," Harry stated, and Niall went back to sucking Harry's cock. "Mm, just like that, whore."

 

Moving in and out of Niall's throat again, Harry felt his cock twitch. Releasing his seed down Niall's throat, Harry let out a loud moan of pleasure; so loud that Louis heard from downstairs, causing him to smile.

 

"Stand up and take your clothes off, bitch. I'm about to fuck you so hard.” With that, Niall did as he was told. Standing up, and taking off his clothes as fast as he could, Niall kept his eyes on Harry. "Mm, bend over, I want to taste your ass."

 

Bending over, Niall began to spread his ass cheeks for Harry. Getting down on his knees, Harry leaned in and stuck out his tongue. Drawing circles, with his tongue, on Niall's ass, Harry closed his eyes.

Harry spat on his fingers, pulling back when the closet light flickered. Soon after shaking off the distraction, Harry rubbed his wet fingers on Niall's entrance.

 

"Relax, slut. It's my fingers, not my cock...yet." Niall could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

 

"Yes, Daddy." Niall moaned as Harry pushed his long middle finger into Niall's ass.

 

Fucking Niall's ass with his finger, Harry grabbed a hold of Niall's cock. Stroking his cock while he pushed his second finger into Niall, Harry let out a moan of satisfaction.

 

"Feels so good," Niall moaned, legs starting to shake from the pleasure.  
Pushing a third finger into Niall's ass, Harry kissed his right ass cheek, following by his left cheek. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Harry pulled them out. Quickly standing up, Harry gave Niall's ass a hard slap.

 

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Harry asked, spitting on his hand, and rubbing it onto his shaft. Niall hummed in response to his question. "Good, I'm glad."

 

Lining up, Harry didn't waste any time with pushing into Niall. Slowly but surely, he got all the way inside of Niall. "Wow, you can take all of Daddy's cock. You're such a fucking slut," Harry said as he started to move a little bit.

 

"You can move now, Daddy. I'm ready," Niall informed Harry, and Harry started to move.

 

Pulling Niall's hair, Harry began to fuck him hard. Harry guessed that Louis could hear, because at that moment, Harry heard music blasting.

 

"Fuck, I'm already about to come. Do you want Daddy to come in you?" Harry asked, and Niall moaned.

 

"Yes, please, Daddy!" Niall screamed as Harry hit his prostate. The sound of skin slapping skin entered the small closet. Harry's breathing began to deepen, and his thrusts grew sloppy.

 

"Fuck, I'm com--” Harry screamed in pleasure before cutting himself off.

 

Releasing his load into Niall's ass, Harry didn't stop thrusting. Niall could feel his orgasm come as fast as lightning. He didn't want Harry to stop, and Harry didn't plan on it either.

 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come!" Niall yelled as he began to stroke his cock.

 

"Come, slut," was all Harry said, and that's all he needed to say.

 

Niall gave his cock one more stroke before he came all over his pile of shoes. Pulling out, Harry sat down on the floor. "I'm exhausted," Harry stated, and Niall laughed as he joined Harry on the ground.  
Niall could feel Harry's seed seep out of his ass, and it made him shiver. He hated the feeling, so he got an idea that Harry might actually enjoy.

 

"I have an idea," Niall said out of the blue, and Harry turned his head to see what Niall's idea was.

 

"What's this idea of your's?" Harry asked.

 

"Wanna eat your come out of my ass? Like, you tongue fuck me again?" Niall asked, and Harry smirked instantly.

 

"Of course," Harry said. "Get on your hands and knees."

 

Niall did just that, and Harry quickly got to work. Shoving his tongue deep into Niall's ass, Harry started to tongue fuck him as fast and hard as he could.

 

"Fuck; feels good." Niall moaned, starting to jerk off as Harry licked his ass.

 

"Can you come like this? Like a dirty slut that you are?" Harry asked as he was taking a break to breathe.

 

"Yes, Daddy." Niall moaned, stroking his cock as fast as he could.

 

Getting his asshole tongue fucked as he masturbated brought Niall close to the edge faster than before. Harry slipped in a finger, and Niall's cock twitched before coming all over his hand.

 

"Oh my god, that was great," Harry said, and Niall turned around.

 

Pulling Niall's back on top of him, Harry smiled before saying, "Y'know, Horan...you're not so bad."

 

Wiping his seed in Harry's hair on purpose, they both shared a laugh.

 

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'm going to sleep. It's four am." Niall said, and Harry gave him a shocked look.

 

"I'm going to sleep, too, I'm exhausted,” Harry paused. “Damn, it's already four? Time flies by fast.”

“Yeah, but anyway, I'm going to bed now.”

 

With that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
